Journey
by drspaceman
Summary: The truth is a dangerous thing. Once it comes out, everything changes-for better or for worse. But how will this affect New Directions on their long road ahead? A story set at the beginning of Season 1. Patience; there will be Finchel :  Pls Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This story will follow the format of episodes, each chapter another episode of a season. It officially begins with episode 1x08, entitled **Cold Turkey**, a Thanksgiving episode towards the beginning of the season. However, there are a some changes to the plot.

First of all, Kurt has not yet come out to his father. Second, this episode is the first time that Rachel returns to Glee club. There may be other continuity errors from the first actual seven episodes; any such mistakes are on my part.

You will notice as you go along that a few scenes in this fan fiction are exactly the same as from the show. I am acknowledging that now, so please don't think I copied the show without giving the writers credit. Writing this story gives me the chance to take it in the direction that I want to and have fun with it, but where the writers did a great job and I can't think of a different way to go, I incorporated actual scenes word for word. It's a compliment to the show.

Finally, I just want to say that I am happy to receive any and all feedback—comments, questions, criticisms, etc. I by no means think this story is perfect; it is a long, continuous story based on a few ideas. I encourage readers to offer suggestions and try to incorporate those ideas into the framework I already have. Either way, please realize that whatever the case, whether the story be good or bad, I do appreciate feedback. All I ask is that you please keep it constructive. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Here is the official synopsis for Episode 1x08: Cold Turkey:<p>

Cold Turkey – McKinley High has a hard time celebrating Thanksgiving when the truth starts to come out. Finn finds out that Quinn's baby is not his; Will discovers that Terri has been lying about being pregnant; Artie struggles to accept that he will never walk again; Kurt comes out to his father.

And now, a TV-style promo:

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving is here on an all-new episode of Glee:<p>

* * *

><p>Terri: Okay everybody; let's say grace!<p>

* * *

><p>Sue: Less talking, more eating.<p>

* * *

><p>And everyone's counting their blessings:<p>

* * *

><p>Football player throws a slushie in Kurt's face.<p>

Football player throws a slushie in Rachel's face

Football player throws a slushie in Tina's face.

Football player throws a slushie in Artie's face.

Football player throws a slushie in Mercedes' face.

Mercedes: Oh, _hell_ no!

* * *

><p>But this holiday season, the truth is coming out.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel: Wouldn't you want to know the truth?<p>

Finn: You lied to me. You've been lying to me this whole time!

Quinn: Finn…

Finn: How could you do this to me?

* * *

><p>Will: Terri, please tell me this isn't happening.<p>

Terri sheds a tear.

* * *

><p>Burt: Kurt, what's going on?<p>

Kurt: Dad, I'm…

* * *

><p>Don't miss an all-new episode of Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little teaser! The first chapter of the story will come on Sunday, June 5th at about 8:00 PM. Let me know what you think so far!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Glee Fanfiction

Season 1, Episode 8: **Cold Turkey**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The school bell rang loudly. The members of the New Directions sat silently in the Glee<p>

Club rehearsal room, looking completely bored.

"Is everybody here?" Will asked as he scanned the room.

"Everybody plus Rachel," said an annoyed Quinn under her breath.

"Today's an important meeting, guys. I want you all focused."

And in an instant, Rachel Berry's face lit up. "Mr. Schuester, are we picking songs for Sectionals?" she asked in excitement. Santana and Quinn looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Mr. Schuester, however, gave a small laugh. "No, Rachel. We're not going to discuss Sectionals just yet. Today I want to talk about Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?" Artie asked, the skepticism in his voice very clear. "Look, Mr. Schuester, I like turkey as much as the next guy, but let's leave Thanksgiving out of the equation."

"I-i agree with Artie on this one," Tina stuttered. "L-l-let's not even go there."

Will looked at all of the uncertain faces around the room, unable to understand what was going on with them. "Come on, guys, what's the problem? Thanksgiving is a great holiday. It's about celebrating family and friends, and saying thank you to all the of the blessings we have."

"Blessings? Like the one that's baking in my oven for nine months?" scorned Quinn.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue," Finn admitted. "It's not that easy to say thank you when you're having a baby in your sophomore year of high school."

"Oh, _please_, Finn. Give me a break," she hissed. Finn looked down in shame.

Will looked at them somewhat sympathetically before averting his attention to the rest of the kids in the room.

"D-d-don't look at me," Tina said. "I couldn't even say the words th-th-th-thank you without st-st-stuttering."

"Yeah, well at least you can all walk. How I'm I supposed to be grateful when I'm stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life?" asked Artie.

"While I do sympathize with all of you, you have to realize what it's like being in my Prada shoes," Kurt said. "Yesterday morning, somebody through a rainbow slushie in my face."

"That's impossible. Rainbow's not even a flavor," said Brittany. Everybody in the room turned to her, having a hard time believing that she had actually just said that. Kurt looked at her, annoyed.

"My point is, being gay at this school isn't all that fun. And I have a hard time singing for Thanksgiving when I'm being tortured by everyone just for being myself," Kurt said.

Will looked at all of them, disappointed. "Anyone? Is there anyone who has anything positive to say?" He took in a deep breath. "This is extremely depressing. I understand all of you are having your struggles right now. That happens in high school. But Thanksgiving is right around the corner, and it would be nice to see just a little bit of gratitude from you guys. If all of you would just try to appreciate the things that you do have, maybe you would start to see that things aren't so bad."

"That's easy for you to say," answered Puck boldly, though it didn't even occur to him that he was being extremely disrespectful. "You're happily married and about to have a baby with your hot blonde trophy wife." The rest of the New Directions began to chuckle, burying their heads in their hands.

"Excuse me, Puck, but it is completely out of line for you to speak that way to me. Besides, you should realize that once you leave McKinley, you'll start to have some serious responsibilities. It's not always so easy. I suggest you take advantage of these next few years and enjoy them while you can."

"Oh please," Santana scoffed. "We're in high school. As awesome as it is making fun of anyone who's not a cheerleader, it's not easy being hot. And if us Cheerios have it this hard, there's no hope for anyone else at this school."

"No, Santana, that's where you're wrong. I know things are tough, but I know that all of you have the strength inside of you to pick yourselves up and be happy," Will insisted.

Santana looked back at him, unconvinced. "And how do we do that exactly?"

Will smiled. "This is Glee Club, guys. We sing." Will looked around at the rest of the New Directions, finding no reaction from any of the kids. "Okay then, enough words. Why don't I show you what I'm talking about?" Will said. "Rachel, Mercedes, get up here." Rachel and Mercedes smiled as they jumped out of their seats to accompany Mr. Schuester.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I've Got The Music In Me<strong>

**Artist: The Kiki Dee Band**

**Sung by: Will, Rachel, Mercedes**

Ain't got no trouble in my life (yeah, yeah, yeah)

No foolish dreams to make me cry (no, no, no)

I'm never frightened or worried (worried)

I know I'll always get by, yeah

I heat up (I heat up)

I cool down (I cool down)

When something gets in my way, I go round it (I go round it)

Don't let life (don't let life)

Get me down (no, no)

I'm gonna, take life the way that I found it

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

They say that life is a circle (circle)

But that ain't the way that I've found it

Gonna move in a straight line (straight line)

Keeping my feet firmly on the ground

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

Feel funky

Feel good

Gonna tell ya I'm in the neighbourhood

Gonna fly like a bird on the wing

Hold on to your hat honey, sing, sing, sing, sing

Heat up,

Cool down (cool down)

I got words in my head so I say them

Don't let life get me down (Don't let it get ya down)

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music in me

I got the music

Pretty music

I got the music in me

Don't let it get ya down

Don't let it get ya down (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

* * *

><p>The New Directions applauded weakly and inattentively. "Well," Will said to them, stilled pumped up from the energizing musical number. "What do you guys think?"<p>

Kurt raised his hand. "I thought your song selection was excellent, and your performance was fabulous." Will smiled, letting out a little laugh and clapping his hands out of joy. "But," Kurt continued. "Life sucks. For all of us. We don't need to make Thanksgiving into some big promotion. Thanks, but no thanks." Will's face dropped to a disappointed frown.

* * *

><p><strong>GLEE<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a good ten seconds since Terri Schuester had started staring at the coffee in her large mug. Sitting across from Terri at the kitchen table was her sister Kendra, who was often the one to steer Terri in the wrong direction. Terri abruptly looked up at Kendra and began to speak.<p>

"He asked me again," she said. "He asked me about my stomach."

Kendra looked nervous. "And so what did you say?"

"I told him if he keeps touching my stomach the baby is gonna get overwhelmed," admitted Terri.

"And he believed that?"

"No," Terri continued. "He told me that wouldn't be a problem because I never let him touch my stomach. So, I pretended to get all hormonal and I started yelling at him."

"Sweetie, I don't think you were pretending," her sister said bluntly.

"Kendra!" Terri replied angrily.

"I'm not kidding. Look at you, Terri. You're a mess. You've had your head buried in your coffee mug for the past half hour. I know this whole thing might seem—"

"Unethical?" she interrupted.

"Confusing," continued Kendra. "But you need to pull yourself together. If you want this to work you need to stop being so nervous before you completely blow your cover."

"It doesn't matter what I do anymore. Will is starting to get suspicious."

Kendra gave her a hard, firm look. "Enough, Terri. Just keep your cool and he'll never find out. This stuff shouldn't even be on the radar anymore. You have other things to worry about. What ever happened with that Quinn Fabray girl? Did you two… seal the deal?"

"No. She hasn't gotten back to me yet," Terri said.

"Well then you need to get moving. Terri, you better convince that girl that she doesn't want a baby in her life, because if she has any doubts now than she's gonna end up keeping it," Kendra explained gravely.

"I know," Terri said as she let out a distressed sigh. "Kendra, what am I doing?

"Uh oh. What are you talking about?"

"Look at me," she began. "I'm faking a pregnancy to my husband and using a girl from his glee club to get away with it. "

"What other options do you have, Terri?" Kendra said.

"I could… tell him," suggested Terri as she looked apprehensively at her sister.

Kendra jumped out of her seat. "Are you insane?"

"I feel like all I've been doing is lying to Will. I can't keep doing this. For God's sake, he thinks we're having a baby!"

"So you want to stop? You want to quit lying, cold turkey, just like, that?" her sister asked. Terri gave a weak, affirmative nod. "Well, that's very noble of you. But what are you gonna do when he leaves you?" Terri looked back at her, terrified of the idea what her sister was suggesting. "Listen, Terri, I'm sorry to run out the door but I have to get back home. Thanks for the coffee." Kendra headed towards the front of the house and swung the door open. Before she walked out, she turned back to Terri. "If I were you, I would follow up with Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked proudly through the McKinley High School hallway, an unbreakable smile on her face. Alongside her were Tina, who was wheeling Artie, and Kurt, and Mercedes.<p>

"Wasn't that _incredible_?" Rachel said delightedly. The rest of the group shot her an annoyed look.

"Um, okay," Mercedes began. "I don't mean to rain on your little parade, but do you mind telling us what exactly it is that's got you so perky?"

"Yeah, sh-shouldn't you be whining about how underappreciated your talents are?" mocked Tina.

Rachel ignored the attitude. "I'm back in Glee club, guys. I mean, this is amazing!" Artie,

Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes all looked at each other. Amazing wasn't the word they would have chosen. Rachel, looked down at them, slightly insulted. "Besides, what's so wrong with a girl being happy?"

"There's nothing wrong with a girl being happy," responded Kurt. "But whenever you're happy, I feel unsafe."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment, Kurt. I'm happy, and you guys are welcome to make the choice to be happy yourselves. I think that Mr. Schuester's idea of showing some gratitude is a great idea. This is Glee club, people. Have a little fun!"

So absorbed were all five of them into the conversation, trying hard to tolerate Rachel, that they failed to see five large players of the football team approaching them, each armed with a slushie in hand. And as Rachel finished speaking, the ice came flying forward. Each football player threw his slushie at the Glee club member in front of him, starting with Rachel, then Tina, then Artie, then Kurt, and finally, Mercedes. The five boys walked away, laughing with a false sense of pride.

"Oh, _hell_ no!"

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana stared blankly at Coach Sylvester, who was sitting behind her desk dressed in an Adidas tracksuit with a very serious look on her face.<p>

"Alright girls, let's get down to business," Sue said. "Give me the dish."

"We don't have any food," Brittany said. Sue looked back at her in utter shock.

"What do you want to know?" Santana asked.

"Anything. I want to know anything I can use against Will Schuester. Let's face it, we all hate the Glee club," Sue said. Santana and Brittany turned to each other with a sad look. Clearly they didn't feel the same as Sue. Lucky for them, Sue didn't catch on. "Where is my head cheerleader?"

Santana quickly jumped in. "Coach Sylvester, anything you can tell her you can just tell me. I mean, if she's not here—"

Sue slammed her hand on her desk and Santana immediately stopped speaking. "I don't know what's going on, but that girl is slipping away from the squad. I want you to find out what the hell is going on with Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed her locker door shut, startled by the sight of Puck standing right next to hear. She gasped and jumped a little. "What do you want, Puck?<p>

"I was just in the neighborhood," he said smoothly.

Quinn, however, was not impressed. "Well aren't you funny?" she said sarcastically.

"Relax baby. If we're gonna raise a child togeth—"

Quinn immediately interrupted him. "Don't you _ever_ mention this baby again. You have nothing to do with it, remember?"

"I don't know of this is you talking, or if it's just the hormones. But… it's kind hot," Puck said flirtatiously.

She glared back at him, fuming. "You're disgusting, Puck. I don't know if you realize this, but I have a lot to lose. And I can't afford to have you following me around. Now get lost, and stay away from me," she demanded.

"That's not what you really want, though, is it?" Puck answered. "You can say whatever you want, but you know you can't do this with him. He's way too stupid to raise a baby. Me? Sure, I may be a little more badass than the average parent, but I would take care of it. You know I would. So I'll give you all the time and space you need, because I know at the end of the day you'll realize that if you want to raise this baby you'd be best raising it with me."

And with that, Puck walked away. Quinn watched him go, thoughts racing through her head. Perhaps he was onto something. She didn't really think that Finn was too stupid to raise a baby. Sure, Finn wasn't the brightest. After all, it wasn't long ago that she convinced him that the baby was born from an innocent night in the hot tub. But he was a great guy. And that's an important quality for a father to have. Still, it would take a lot more to raise a baby. And Quinn just didn't know if he—or if she—had what it takes to raise a baby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Finn was sitting in Spanish class, though his mind was far away from it. <em>I don't know what's been going on with Quinn lately,<em> he thought. _She's been so jumpy that I can't even tell what she's thinking. I'm not even sure whether or not she wants to keep this baby. I know that chicks are supposed to be like this when they're pregnant, but I'm getting weird vibes… I guess I should cut her some slack. After all, she is carrying my child. _Finn smiled a little. _That's right. The hottest girl in the entire school is carrying my child. Way to go, Finn._

The bell rang, and Finn returned from his thoughts and back to the classroom as everyone around him walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Sitting down at a table by himself, staring at the picture of him and Terri that was the background of his phone, Will couldn't help but smile. Emma walked into the teacher's room and couldn't help but notice the look on Will's face. She walked over and sat down.<p>

"Hello," she said, before beginning to wipe clean the seat next to her.

"Hey, Emma," Will said, closing his phone and putting it away.

"You look happy."

Will smiled again. "Yeah, I just… I can't stop thinking about this baby, you know."

"Of course. A baby is kind of a big deal," Emma said uncomfortably before abruptly changing the subject. "Hey, how's glee club going?"

"What?" said Will, confused and caught off guard. "Oh, um, fine, I guess. Fine," he lied. "Not so great, actually. I tried to get the kids to think about Thanksgiving. I guess it's because I'm so happy to be starting a family. But nobody else seems to be into it. I mean, these kids don't even understand what Thanksgiving is about. All they do is complain. I'm pregnant, I'm handicapped, I'm gay…"

"I'm in love with someone unavailable," Emma finished.

Will gave her a confused look. "What?"

Emma's mouth dropped open a bit; she couldn't believe she just said that. "Rachel," she said in a weak attempt to save herself. "Yeah, she's just head over heels for Finn."

"Actually, Rachel's one of the only ones who's happy we're doing this," Will informed her. "But, then again, she's just happy to be back in glee club so she can take the spotlight again."

"I see," said Emma, relieved that Will didn't catch on. "It's nice that you're trying to get the kids thinking about Thanksgiving. That's a really nice idea."

"Thanks. I just wish I could figure out a way to make the kids understand what it's all about," he said.

"Look, Will. They're teenagers. And they're in high school. That's not always an easy time. I think you should do the best you can and be patient with them. But don't get too hung up about it if they can't appreciate what you're doing," she told him. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Will. Just try to look at the positive. Focus on, you know… your family," Emma finished, the words painfully coming out of her.

"Yeah," Will said with a smile. "You're right, Emma. Thanks."

Emma smiled back at him, her hopeless crush on him clearly showing.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"My eyes are still burning," said Tina, walking next to Artie through the McKinley High hallway. "Remind me to start wearing a mask."<p>

Artie laughed. "Hopefully they won't be messing with us for much longer," he said.

"I seriously doubt that," Tina replied.

"Well, I know in time that I'm gonna be much more of a man than I am now, and those guys won't dare come near me like that," Artie said confidently.

"A-artie, you're freaking me out. W-what are you talking about?

"My legs. was just looking online at what I can do about my legs," Artie said casually.

Tina looked back at him, unsure. "Wh-what you can do with them?"

"You know, to fix them…"

"Artie, are you being serious?"

Artie looked back at her somberly. "Would I joke about something like this?"

"Artie, you can't just fix your legs. I don't know what you've been looking at, but whatever options there are out there take time, and money," she said.

Artie seemed angry. "Do you have any idea what it's like being confined to a wheelchair? Not able to stand up and just walk?"

Tina felt awful. She couldn't begin to imagine what that might be like. But she couldn't let Artie hold onto something that, realistically, wasn't coming. "L-look, Artie, maybe you shouldn't get too wrapped up in that stuff. I mean, don't you think you might be getting your hopes up?"

"No," he answered her firmly. "This is possible. It _has _to be possible." And with that, he rolled his wheelchair ahead, leaving Tina behind feeling terrible.

* * *

><p>"This is the second time I've been slushies this week," said an annoyed Kurt standing next to Mercedes by his locker.<p>

Mercedes couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Oh, come on. It probably tasted good."

"I'm just so sick of it already."

"Don't tell me you can't handle a slushie," Mercedes said.

Kurt shifted his eyes and looked at Mercedes. "That's not what I'm talking about, Mercedes."

And suddenly, the happy, hopeful smile on Mercedes' face dropped to an empathetic frown. "Oh, I get it. You're talking about—"

"The fact that I'm gay, yes," Kurt said. "It seems to be a problem for everybody in this school."

"Listen, Kurt, you need to try to relax," Mercedes advised him. "As painful as it is for me to agree with Rachel on this, Mr. Schuester has a good point. Things might seem rough, but it's not all bad. I mean, we have glee club, right? We're really pretty lucky when you think about it," she tried. Kurt looked back at her, unconvinced. Mercedes realized that perhaps it was unfair for her to try to convince a boy who was being tortured for being gay by most of the school that he was lucky. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what to tell you..."

"Except…?" Kurt fished, curious to know what she had she seemed to be thinking in her head.

"You're not gonna like it," she warned him.

"Try me."

"Okay, well, have you given any more thought to telling your dad?" Kurt looked back at her without an answer. Mercedes quickly defended herself, afraid again that she may have said the wrong thing. "Listen, I know it must be hard and I don't mean to, pressure you, or anything, I just think, maybe it would be easier for you if you have someone to turn to."

"Someone to turn to?" he asked.

Mercedes gave a positive nod. "Kurt, don't you think it might be a little bit easier on you if you have don't have to feel ashamed around your own dad? I mean, he's your dad."

"Yeah, he's my dad. He likes cars and football. I don't think he'll be too happy with the idea of having a gay son," Kurt insisted.

"Well, maybe you should have a little faith in him, Kurt. You might be surprised."

Kurt thought about what Mercedes told him for a few seconds. "Yeah," he said. "That's just not a risk I'm willing to take right now."

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn," said Rachel with a flirtatious wave she Finn passed her by in the hallway. Fin returned an unconvincing smile and continued to walk by. Of course, Rachel tagged along to catch up with him and walk by his side. "You seem upset. Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

"Not really," Finn answered. "I think the whole situation kind of speaks for itself."

Rachel looked down. "Look, Finn, I know this pregnancy thing must be really difficult for you," she said. "If you want to talk about anything, you should just know that I'm here. And I'm more than happy to listen."

Finn stopped walking and closed his eyes in frustration. "Rachel, just stop. Please. I know what you're trying to do, okay," he said as he looked at her. "It's really considerate and it's really sweet of you to offer, but I can't do this. _We_ can't do this."

But Rachel played innocent. "All I'm doing is offering to listen."

"I need to stick with Quinn as much as possible right now. She may ignore me most of the time and she may scream at me when she's not ignoring me, but we're having a baby together, Rachel," he said.

"Well what about you and me?" Rachel asked.

"What about it?" Finn said. "I'm sorry if I… confused you. I'm with Quinn. And it's gonna stay that way."

Rachel's heart sank. She didn't blame Finn for cutting to the chase; there was no question that Rachel was going after him. But never did she expect for him to put her down so hard so fast.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Santana snapped as Puck walked by in the hallway.<p>

Puck stopped and turned around, shooting her an angry look. "What's with the attitude, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you use whatever you have under that Mohawk and figure it out, _Dad_," she hissed.

"Keep your voice down, okay?" Puck demanded, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. "If anybody else finds out about this, it won't be good news for anyone. What's your problem, anyway?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it, okay?"

But Puck didn't accept her response. "No, tell me. Tell me what you want from me. Or are you just mad that I slept with Quinn?"

"Oh _whatever_," she replied angrily as if she didn't care. Then, rolling her eyes, she continues. "I mean, what happened to you and me?"

"Give me a break, Santana. You made it clear you were just screwing around," he defended. "Don't pretend I was 'unfaithful' to you. That's now how our relationship works."

Santana looked angry again, "Relationship? You call what we have a relationship?"

"Look, you can yell at me all you want. But it doesn't make a difference. You can't tell me that you were looking for a relationship when we were… whatever we were doing," he said. Puck then continued down the hall and walked away.

Santana stood there angrily. This whole situation had her so confused. What was she even doing? Was she really looking for a relationship? She was messing around with one of the biggest jerks in the school and having some fun. Of course she wasn't looking for a relationship, _especially_ not with Puck. But then why was she suddenly so jealous?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Schuester!" yelled Sue as Will walked down the hall. "Slow down for a bit."<p>

Will closed his eyes in frustration, preparing for what he knew would be an unpleasant talk with Sue. He then turned around and walked back to her. "What is it, Sue?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on your little glee club?"

Will looked confused. "Uh, I mean, we've been talking about songs that tie into the theme of Thanksgiving, I guess," he said, unclear on why she was asking.

"Well isn't that just peachy," Sue mocked. "But I want to know what it is that you're doing to my Cheerios."

"Sue, I don't know what you're talking about. We had a regular rehearsal today. If something's going on with your squad, I've got nothing to do with it."

"Are you telling me that I'm doing something wrong?" Sue was shocked that Will would even suggest the possibility. "The only reason I let those girls stay in your band of losers is because frankly, I could use me some spies. Not that I should trust either of them. The angry Latin girl's just angry all the time, and something tells me that Bimbo's just not all there. But let me make something clear, William. You do not mess with my head cheerleader," she demanded, wagging her finger in his face.

"Mess with her? Sue, I don't—" Will stopped when he realized what was going on.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Getting sick, showing up late, not being focused. You've ruined her. And it ends, right now. Believe you me, I'm gonna get that girl back and there's nothing you and your no-directions can do about it."

Sue stormed off.

* * *

><p>Since her late morning, coffee date conversation with her sister, Terri had been pacing in and out of the kitchen, the same thoughts running through her head over and over. But no amount of coffee could explain Terri's restlessness. It was the thought of her great moral dilemma that was driving her to this point. Deep down, Terri was good at heart. And she wanted to make the right decision. But as she continued to think about the consequences that the truth would bring, she became only more terrified. And then, as she tried to dispel these thoughts from her head, the loud vibration of her phone against the kitchen table had her jump high up.<p>

Terri looked down at the caller ID and froze. It was a number she didn't recognize, but she was sure that she knew exactly who it was. She took in a deep breath and anxiously picked up the phone. "Quinn Fabray?"

"I have an answer," Quinn said vaguely, looking all around her to make sure nobody was in the Mckinley High corridor.

"Oh?" Terri pressed her.

"I don't want to keep the baby," she said firmly. "Are you still interested?" Terri took a moment to think, and Quinn became nervous. "Hello?"

"Well, yeah, yeah, of course I'm interested," Terri assured her before pausing for a moment. "It's just… are you sure you want to do this, Quinn? I know when we met I was a little… aggressive. It really is your decision, and I want you to take all the time you need to make it."

"Are you serious?" Quinn replied. "Listen, I really appreciate that you're looking out for me, or, whatever," she said in an attempt to be polite. "But I am not keeping this baby. I _can't _keep this baby. Every single day when I look at myself in the mirror, I look back at that night and I keep regretting it. If anyone else _ever _finds out who the real father is…" Quinn pulled herself together, wiping the slowly drifting tears off her face. "I'm not keeping the baby. I just wanted you to know."

Quinn hung up the phone, looking at herself in the mirror hung up on the inside door of her locker. She made sure that she still appeared like the head cheerleader should. After approving her self-inspection, she slammed her locker shot and walked down the hallway. And then, out of the classroom just feet away came Rachel Berry, shocked by the revelation that she had just inadvertently overheard.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked Quinn as they sat silently in the bleachers. Quinn looked at him and smiled.<p>

"To be honest, I'm freaking out," she said. "I mean, look around. All of this is about to change."

"Quinn, I don't care. I don't care if you're captain of the Cheerios or if I'm the quarterback of the football team. Not anymore," he told her sincerely. "It's more important to me that we figure us out. You know, and this baby." Quinn now had an uneasy look on her face. "If you don't want to keep it, you know I would understand."

"It's not that," Quinn said, looking away. She then turned to him with a tear in her eye. "Finn, I know I've been acting a little bit crazy lately," she said. "But I need you to know that I really do love you."

Finn smiled. 'I know," he said. "I love you too."

Quinn immediately spoke again, barely listening to the words he had just said. "But seriously, Finn, I have always cared about you. And I always will. I just need you to know—"

"Hey," he interrupted. "I know." The two then sat there silently and Quinn rested her head on Finn's chest. Seconds later, the moment was broken.

"Hudson!" called Coach Tanaka from a distance. "Down to the field! Let's go!" Finn looked down at Quinn and kissed her head before getting up and walking down to the football field. Once again, Rachel was watching from the side. She walked away from the field before anyone could spot her. And she continued to wonder what to do.

Quinn continued to sit on the bleachers by herself, haunted by flashes of the night she regretted most in her entire life.

_Puck laid on top of her on the couch, passionately kissing her neck as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Baby," he said, lifting his head off of her and looking into her eyes. "Let's do this." _

_Quinn hesitated. Hardly able to form the words to say, she murmured out, "Stop." She looked at the empty glasses on the table next to them and then back at Puck. "I can't, I can't do this, Puck," she said in a drunken stupor._

_Puck continued to feel her body and began to kiss her all the way down. He then looked back at her and said, "Come on. You know you want to." He looked at her with a smile, and an unsure Quinn stared back at him. She was so torn. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was about to make a big mistake. Only afterwards would she realize just how big of a mistake it really was._

"Hello?" shouted Santana from the field. "Earth to Quinn!"

Quinn returned her attention to her surroundings and looked towards Santana. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Over here, blondie. Let's go!" Quinn quickly got up and trotted down the bleachers to catch up with Santana. "You better get your act together, sister. Coach Sylvester's starting to ask questions."

"What?"

"You have nothing to worry about as long as you show up to all the practices on time," hinted Santana. "Now come on, let's go. We're already late."

* * *

><p>Artie looked all around him at the large auditorium. He felt so small being in that wheelchair, so limited. The rest of the members of the New Directions had their problems, but there couldn't have been anything like being confined to a chair and never being able to walk again. Artie pulled up his wheelchair to the front of the stage and began to sing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Dancing with Myself<strong>

**Artist: Billy Idol and Generation X**

**Sung by: Artie**

On the floors of Tokyo

Down in London town's a go

With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm dancing with myself

Oh, when there's no one else in sight

In the crowded lonely night

Well I wait so long

For my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes

Seem to pass me by

And I'm dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cuz it'll give me time to think

If I had a chance

I'd ask the world to dance

And I'd be dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cuz it'll give me time to think

If I had a chance

I'd ask the world to dance

And I'll be dancing with myself

And I'll be dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cuz it'll give me time to think

Oh, dancing with myself

Oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

* * *

><p>After finishing the song, Artie took a good look around him. There he was again, back in reality, back in the auditorium of McKinley High school where he felt so small.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the front door of his house and gently closed it. He looked around to find his father and didn't see him there. Hearing sounds coming from the basement, Kurt headed downstairs. "Hi Dad," he said to his father, who was bent over looking through some boxes on the floor.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," he said without turning around. "I was in the garage before and tripped over one of these boxes. You wouldn't believe how much junk we've got laying around." To his own surprise, Kurt's heart began to race. He was getting very nervous. "I mean, not that I should be surprised. You know I'm not so good with cleaning up after myself. Your mother always reminded me of that," he continued. Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on with him. Why was he so tense? "Anyway, I figure I might as well get rid of this stuff soon. It's just sitting right in the way and," Burt stopped speaking. He finally realized that Kurt hadn't once responded. Realizing this, Burt turned around to see his son standing there, teary-eyed and nervous.

"Kurt, what's going on?" he asked his son, concerned. Kurt turned his eyes away, barely able to look at his father. "If something's going on, you need to tell me."

"Nothing is going on, Dad," he forced out of himself. "I just… there's something I need to tell you and I don't know—"

"Kurt. Come on. What's going on?"

He turned to his father and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Dad, I'm—" Kurt couldn't get through the sentence. But, with a great big swallow, he tried again. "I'm gay," he blurted out.

His father stared back at him and took in a deep swallow as well, unsure of what to say. He sighed and looked down to the ground, then closing his eyes. "I know," he said.

Kurt looked surprised. "You do?"

"I always knew, Kurt," he said. "Since you were little."

"Okay," Kurt said in an attempt to move the conversation along. "So, let's hear it. You must have something more to say," he fished.

Burt looked him. "Thanks for telling me, Kurt," he said somberly. Burt then slowly walked away and up the stairs.

Kurt felt extremely hurt and confused, tears running down his face. "Dad, where are you going?"

Burt looked back at him for a moment. "I just need to clear my head, son," he said to Kurt. He then turned around and walked away.

Kurt immediately burst out into tears. What a mistake it was to tell his father that he was gay. It was the lowest that he had ever felt in his entire life. Kurt just stood there and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel was standing by her locker putting one of her books away, ready to head off to Glee club. Before she closed the door, she noticed in the mirror Finn's reflection. She closed her locker and turned around.<p>

"Hi," she said softly, feeling somewhat awkward. Not only did Finn tell her to back off just the day before, but Rachel had also just discovered that the baby Finn thought was his was really someone else's.

"Hey," Finn said. "Going to glee club?"

"Of course," she answered.

Finn rolled his eyes and cut to the chase. "Look, Rachel, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said yesterday. You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have went off at you like that," he said.

"No, I understand. It's fine."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, relieved. "Because it really isn't you. I'm just going crazy with all this… baby stuff, you know. It's like, all of a sudden all I think about is Quinn being pregnant and maternity clothes and baby names and—"

Rachel frantically interjected. "Finn, I can't take this anymore."

Finn let out a small laugh. "Okay, I get it. I don't need to bore you with any more details. I'll shut up."

"No, that's not what I meant," Rachel said, nervous and frustrated. "Look, I want you to be happy. I do. You deserve it." Finn smiled back at her, starting to get nervous himself. "And if there's something going on that you should know about, you deserve to know, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"And I mean everybody deserves to the truth, right? Wouldn't you want to know the truth?" Rachel spat out quickly.

"Okay, Rachel, you're really starting to freak me out here."

"Finn, the baby is… not yours," Rachel said as she looked at him. Finn looked back at her, unable to comprehend what she was telling him. He looked completely bewildered and his lips began to quiver.

Inside the glee club rehearsal room were the rest of the New Directions members. Mercedes had her arm around Kurt, who was still teary-eyed. Next to her were Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Quinn looked across the room at Puck angrily, who looked back at her as well.

Finn walked into the room and immediately noticed Quinn, still looking at Puck. He then looked at Puck and lost it. Running over to Puck, Finn took a swing at him, punching him in the face and knocking him right into the ground. Rachel ran in right then, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my G-d, stop it!" Santana screamed, getting up and running towards them.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled.

On top of Puck who was pinned to the ground, Finn stopped himself from throwing another punch and looked at Quinn. He gritted his teeth and then looked back at Puck, finishing a punch.

"Dude," Puck said weakly. "Get off of me, please!"

Finn let go of him and just looked at him, so vulnerable. He then looked around, and saw that the entire Glee club was standing around him terrified of what would happen. But Finn didn't care. He just looked right back at Puck and continued to punch him. Right then, Will came running into the room with Emma.

"Get off of him!" Will shouted as he ran towards Finn and grabbed him off of Puck. "Knock it off! Right now!" Will was holding Finn back, but Finn continued to shout at Puck.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" he screamed, his face red with fury. Everybody in the room was in awe.

"The truth is that you just came into the room and started punching me in the face!" Puck defended as he ran his hand across his beaten face.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" he shouted. "I want you to tell me to my face that it's true!"

Puck looked around at everybody in the room, stopping at Quinn. He looked at her for a moment, seeing how hard of a time she was having trying to hold herself together. He looked to Santana and then back to Quinn. He then turned to Finn.

"Just admit it," Finn said in a slightly calmer tone. "Just tell me the truth, you son of a bitch!"

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn said, weakly attempting to cut the tension.

Finn looked back at her, still fuming. "What difference does it make?"

"It was me," Rachel said with her head down. "I told Finn."

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie all looked at each other, confused.

"I want to hear it from you," Finn said. "I want to hear it from both of you."

"Finn, you need to calm down," said Will.

"No, they're both lying to me!" Finn said angrily as he fought against Will's arm holding him back. "Just tell me," he said, looking into Quinn's eyes. "Is it true?"

Quinn walked towards him as tears started to fall from her face, her eyes barely able to stay open. "Yes," she said faintly with tears coming down. "Puck is the father."

About half of the mouths in the room dropped open. The rest of the room had their heads facing the ground.

"So all that the stuff about the hot tub… you just made that up?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it!" Puck shouted at Finn. Finn then attempted to charge at Puck, unable to hold himself back, but Will blocked him.

He looked back at Quinn, crying. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me this whole time!"

"Finn," she cried, although she had nothing to say.

"No, how could you do this to me?" he yelled.

"I am so sorry," said Quinn, looking him in the eyes.

"Screw this," he said, looking around at the members of the glee club. "I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you!" He turned around and walked towards the door, kicking the chair next to him. As he walked out, none other than Sue Sylvester walked into the room, looking around at all of the mayhem.

"You sure do run a hell of a glee cub, William," she said, shocked at the scene she was looking at. "What the hell do you have going on in here?"

"Sue, you need to get out of this room right now," Emma said firmly. It was the first time she had stood up to Sue that way.

"_Excuse_ me? What is going on over here?"

Finn walked back in the room, bumping Sue aside and looked back at Quinn. He opened his backpack and took out a pair of pink baby socks. He held them up and looked at them and then back at Quinn, throwing them onto the ground. He then stormed back out of the rehearsal room.

Sue stared down to the ground at the pink socks and looked up at Quinn. "Holy smokes."

* * *

><p>Will walked in through the front door and gently shut it tight. He looked up and noticed Terri standing there. Will smiled.<p>

"Hi," Terri said, surprised to see Will home so early.

"Hey," Will said as he came towards her and kissed her. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, I just had to get out of McKinley already. Lot's of glee club drama," he said.

Terri smiled. "No, I'm happy you're home. I like it when we have time to spend with each other.

"Yeah. Me too. I just, I felt so overloaded. I mean, I walked into the rehearsal room and Finn was beating up Puck. It was a mad scene. And then Quinn told him that the baby wasn't his…"

"Oh," said Terri, pretending to be affected as if she hadn't already known. "That's, wow, yeah, that's really shocking."

"Yeah, I mean, I know they're still young, but, Finn's a really great guy. He reminds me of myself. And he was really excited about that baby. To go through what he's going through… it's just not fair."

"Oh my G-d," Terri whispered as her eyes became teary.

Will looked back at her, concerned. "Baby, what's the matter?"

Terri looked up at Will. "Will."

"Terri, what's going on? You're scaring me," he told her.

"There's no baby, Will," she admitted.

Will looked back at her in shock. "What did you just say?"

"It was a hysterical pregnancy," she said, crying. "There's no baby."

"When did you find out?" Will asked her, not remembering when Terri even had an appointment.

At that moment, Terri had a decision to make. Telling Will the truth could ruin everything, and she still had the opportunity to patch it all up with a lie. "A few weeks ago," she said, looking directly at him.

"Terri, please tell me this isn't happening."

"Will, we can try again," she said, grabbing his arm to touch him, pretending that was the issue at hand.

"Try again? Terri, you _lied_ to me! All those excuses you made for why I can't touch your stomach! 'It'll overwhelm the baby,' 'it'll make me fat,' 'it's bad _luck_?' You made all of that up! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Will, I'm sorry," she begged. "Please, just let me explain!"

"Nothing you say can make this right," Will said. "So don't bother."

Will turned around and headed towards the door. "Will, please don't leave!" And as he slammed the door shut, Terri continued to scream even louder. "Will, _please_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is Mr. Schuester okay?" Mercedes whispered to Tina, struck by the distraught look on Will's face in the glee rehearsal room. He was strangely out of it this morning, and glee rehearsal definitely wasn't kicking off to it's usual start with him so down.<p>

"I don't know, but I th-th-think we should start rehearsal. It's too q-q-quiet in here," she suggested. But looking around at the rest of the glee club, Tina noticed that most of them had a similar, somber look on their faces. Kurt because of his unsuccessful coming out to his father, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Puck because of the baby drama, and Santana because she was just being her usual self.

"Okay, can we just, start?" Quinn said. "Please, just, sing something."

Will picked up his face and took her suggestion. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go guys. I know one of you must have found a song for Thanksgiving," he said, although he knew that probably wasn't true. Will was taken by surprise when Finn stood up.

"Yeah, I got something," he said angrily.

"Okay, Finn," said Will, worried. "Let's hear it."

Finn walked to the front of the room and looked towards Quinn and Puck before beginning to sing his supposed Thanksgiving song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs<strong>

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Sung by: Finn**

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(They sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case G-d doesn't show

Let the good times roll (let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make these words come to life

Who does he think he is?

If that's the worst you've got

Better put your fingers back to the key

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

Is always cloudy except for (except for)

When you look into the past

One night stand (one night stand, oh)

One more night,

One more time,

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One more night, yeah, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

See, he tastes like you only sweeter

* * *

><p>After finishing the song, Finn walked right out of the room. Nobody said anything.<p>

"Okay, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but… very good, very soulful. I'll be sure to tell Finn when he gets back. Anybody else want to give it a go?"

Kurt raised his hand with an angry look on his face. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie looked at him, scared for what tune he would possibly choose to sing.

"Okay, Kurt," Will said, once again surprised. "Whenever you're ready." Kurt walked to the front of the room and looked at all of them before closing his eyes and envisioning various memories that he had of him and his father. He then began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Perfect<strong>

**Artist: Simple Plan**

**Sung by: Kurt**

Hey, Dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time

Doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try, hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

And nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Kurt too walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you know what, guys? I think it might be a good idea if we call it a day," Will said. And with that, all of the kids walked out quickly and silently, desperately wanting to leave the tension felt in that room.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the isolated bench in the McKinley hallway, crying softly.<p>

Rachel walked up to hear nervously, trying to make right for ratting out Quinn that day before. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can, just try and avoid my nose." Rachel closed her eyes in preparation for a big hit from Quinn.

Quinn looked back at Rachel. "I'm not mad at you," she said. "All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do—tell the truth."

"I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to break the two of you up so he would want to be with me," Rachel admitted, almost unsatisfied with Quinn's unexpected sense of understanding.

"And now neither of us have him," Quinn said. She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. "Rachel, can you go now? I just really want to be alone."

"Yeah, of course," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>"Look, you're right, okay?" Santana said. "I don't care about a relationship. I mean, look at how much drama came out of all of this. I don't need that. I'm, like, the top bitch at this school, and I can't have that stuff bringing me down."<p>

"Are you sure?" Puck asked, unconvinced.

"Oh, you're so sweet," mocked Santana, trying to retain her image. "Any girl would be lucky to hold onto a guy like you."

"Shut it," he said angrily.

"Don't sweat it, Puckerman," Santana said with a laugh as she flirtatiously gave him a small push. "You're the biggest badass at this school. Work it."

Puck looked at her and laughed. The two of them then saw Rachel standing ahead of them. Rachel looked at each of them uncomfortably, and without a word hurried on by. The two then saw Quinn sitting down. Quinn gave Puck a vaguely longing look, and Puck returned a sympathetic one back to her. Santana noticed this and looked visibly upset. The top bitch was jealous.

* * *

><p>"Will you at least stop being mad at me?" Mercedes asked of Kurt, the two of them leaning against the lockers.<p>

Kurt looked towards Mercedes. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, I was the one who suggested you tell your dad," she reminded him.

Kurt chuckled a little. "Yeah, great idea," he said sarcastically. Mercedes then looked down and sighed, and Kurt felt terrible for making her feel that the situation was her fault. "Hey, Mercedes, this is not your fault," he said. "I'm not mad at you. I just… I wish this didn't have to be such a mess."

"I know," Mercedes said. "But I'm not worried."

"Why do you say that?"

"You need to just give him time, Kurt. He'll come around in time," she insisted. "I mean, he barely even said anything yet."

"It's not about what he said," Kurt explained. "It's about what he didn't say."

"I know, Kurt, I know," Mercedes comforted him. "But maybe he just isn't ready yet. Your dad loves you. He _will_ come to terms with this. You just need to be patient until he does."

Kurt looked and her and took a moment to think. "Mercedes?"

"What is it?" she asked, expecting him to carry on.

Kurt threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Thank you so much." Mercedes was happy to return the hug and smile back.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Quinn is still sitting there," Artie said as he rolled down the auditorium stage with Tina standing next to him. "I saw her there two hours ago."<p>

"This has been some couple of days," replied Tina. "So much drama."

"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow."

Tina stopped for a second. "Hey, A-Artie, are you okay?" Artie looked at her, unclear on what she was asking about. "You know, your legs."

Artie sighed. "You were right Tina. I'm only kidding myself. It'll take years before they find the right technology to allow me to walk again. And to hang onto that is just a fantasy. I'm stuck like this, Tina. And I'm just gonna have to deal with it for the rest of my life."

"A-Artie, look," Tina began. "I know I couldn't possibly imagine how hard it must be for you. B-but I know it's hard, and I really respect th-the fact that you wake up every morning and come to school and wheel yourself around without losing it. You inspire me, Artie," she said, looking deep into his eyes.

Artie felt pleasantly overwhelmed. "What?"

Tina just continued. "I used to be so self-conscious about this s-s-_stupid_ stutter I have. But whenever I'm with you, it doesn't even matter anymore. I feel like it's not even there. I feel like I'm so much more than that." Tina paused a moment and just looked at him. "Don't ever be ashamed about your condition, Artie. It's what makes you great." Tina leaned towards him and softly kissed Artie on the lips.

* * *

><p>Will cautiously walked into the locker room, looking around to see if anybody was there. He noticed Finn standing with his eyes closed and his head against one of the lockers.<p>

"I was hoping I would find you here," Will said.

Finn opened his eyes and looked at Will. "Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, Finn. I'm worried."

Finn rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me Mr. Schue. I'm not gonna punch anyone, I swear."

"That's not what I'm worried about Finn," Will told him. "You've had a pretty rough day, huh?"

"Rough day," Finn laughed angrily. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Will moved closer towards him. "I know the last think you want to do is talk about, but maybe you should—"

"What is there to talk about? My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend? And lied to me about a baby that's not really mine? What else is there to say?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know," Will answered. "But things will be okay. I don't know what's going to happen, but everything will turn out okay."

"I just can't believe she lied to me. All this time, she's been lying to me," Finn said. He then turned to Will. "People look at me differently. They think it's all so simple. Of course the Quarterback and head cheerleader would be the 'it' couple of the school. It's not fair. I really cared about Quinn. And she lied to me," he said. "I was so excited for this baby."

Will looked at him sympathetically. "I know how you feel, Finn." Finn looked back at him, confused, and Will looked down.

"Mr. Schue, what are you talking about?" he asked, before coming to a wrong conclusion. "Look, I really appreciate what you're doing, Mr. Schue, but you don't need to feel bad for me. I know how important this Thanksgiving stuff is to you. Just because I'm not having a baby doesn't mean you can't be happy that you're having one," he said.

"There's no baby, Finn," Will blurted out unintentionally. He opened us mouth, shocked that the words poured out of him. "Between you and me."

"What do you mean there's no baby? I thought—"

"It was a hysterical pregnancy," Will explained. "My wife is not having a baby."

Finn felt very sorry for Mr. Schuester. "That sucks, Mr. Schue. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks. But I'm going to be okay. We're _both_ going to be okay."

Finn forced a smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't moved. She was still sitting in the same spot after long hours of deep thought and regret. Barely aware of her surroundings, Quinn started to notice a shadow on the ground she was staring at. She looked up and saw Sue standing above her.<p>

"You poor thing," Sue said with an oddly compassionate look on her face. "This must be so _hard_ for you. But let me tell you something, Q. You're gonna be okay. I know it."

Quinn was baffled by this sudden stroke of Sue Sylvester sympathy—so much so that for the first time all day she was distracted from her dilemma. "Thanks," she said suspiciously.

Quinn watched as Sue smiled at her and walked away. Seconds later, however, Sue turned around and looked at Quinn with that same smile. "Oh, and by the way, I think now may be a good time to tell you: you're off the squad," she said, still smiling, taunting Quinn right to her face. Quinn dropped her mouth open in pure anger.

* * *

><p>Emma looked back at the person sitting across from her in shock. "I have to say, I'm kind of surprised that you're here," she said.<p>

From across her desk answered the voice of none other than Terri Schuester. "Well, believe it or not, fire ball, you're the best shot I have at getting my husband to come back home."

Emma looked angry. "You know what, Terri? I have absolutely no reason to help you in the first place. So for you to come into my office and start calling me names—"

"Oh, you can cut the innocent act," Terri interrupted wagging her finger at Emma. "If not for your flirtatious lunch dates with my husband, my marriage wouldn't be where it is right now."

Emma looked at her and gave in to the truth. "You're right, Terri. Will is a married man, and I should be a little more careful when I speak to him—"

"_If_ you speak to him," Terri corrected.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me, Terri?"

"I want you to help me get my husband back."

"And remind me," Emma said. "Why would _I_ help_ you_?"

Terri moved disconcertingly closer to Emma with an unnerving smile. "Listen up, red. You might have feelings for my husband, but you are _not_ a home wrecker. You're not careful, you'll see that that's what you're starting to become. And trust me, whatever messes in your life you've managed to clean, this one could get a whole lot uglier."

Emma closed her eyes in frustration. There was nothing she could do. Terri got up and walked toward the door. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

She turned her head back and gave another smile. "Oh, you'll think of something." Terri turned back around and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody, let's say grace!" said Terri perkily, trying to overcome the obvious tension felt in the room. She looked at her husband and her sister sitting next to her at the dining room table.<p>

"No, Terri, you know what, it's later than I thought. I think we ought to go ahead and skip that," Kendra suggested. "I'll go get the turkey."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," muttered Will with a sigh.

"Oh, don't be so cranky, Will," yelled Kendra from the kitchen. "It's Thanksgiving!"

Will waited until she returned to the room. "Why are you here again, Kendra? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Kendra looked annoyed. "Aren't you nosey? For your information, Phil and the kids flew down to Florida to see his parents, but flying makes me sick. Saves me a hell of a headache on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, and it passes that headache along to me," responded an angry Will.

"Will," said Terri softly. "I'm so glad you're here." Will looked back at her with no response. There was an awkward silence at the table.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go right ahead and dig in. I mean, this turkey looks delicious!" exclaimed Kendra in an attempt to break the silence. "Am I right?" Will and Terri both glared at her. Kendra took a bite and the turkey suddenly came pouring out of her mouth. "Terri! This turkey is cold! Did you even put this in the oven?" She looked at the two of them. "Oh, you know what, I'm sorry. Too soon. That was inappropria—"

"Kendra, would you just stop it?" Will yelled. "We've all head enough out of you."

"What did you just say?" asked Kendra, upset. "That is just rude! Terri, control your husband!"

Terri looked at both of them, not sure what to do. This certainly wasn't helping things.

"I am sick and tired of you feeding Terri these twisted ideas that you have floating around in your head!" he shouted.

"Will, calm down, please!" Terri begged. "It's Thanksgiving! Can't we just try to have a nice night?"

Will looked back at her. "Sure, we can try," he said. "But believe me, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a meal like this to fix this, Terri."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Well, isn't this a special evening?"

* * *

><p>"It's a shame Finn couldn't make it," said Judy Fabray. "You know, I really like that boy, Quinny. He's a keeper."<p>

"Yeah," Quinn said uncomfortably, looking down at the table. "He just wasn't feeling so well tonight."

"Not feeling well?" said her father Russel. "That's no excuse. This is Thanksgiving!" Quinn and her mother smiled at Russel. "Look at us. Look at how lucky we are. I couldn't be happier than to be sitting with my family right now. My daughter, captain of the celibacy club. Quinnie, I am so proud of you, honey."

Quinn jerked in frustration. "Ok, can we just stop?" Her parents looked at her, shocked. "I-I mean, today is, Thanksgiving. It's not about me. It's about all of us, as a family… and how we love each other," she finished.

Russel looked at his daughter and smiled. "Always. No matter what."

Quinn was really touched by what her father had just said. But realistically, she had no doubt in her mind that this always, no-matter-what love would be tested once her father found out what was really going on.

* * *

><p>The only sound was the forks hitting the plates as the two Hummels ate silently. "How's the turkey?" tried Burt.<p>

"Fine."

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings, Kurt, you know I was never much of a cook," Burt continued.

"Seriously, Dad, it's fine," he insisted.

"You're still upset, huh?" Burt said, coming right out with it. Kurt was surprised to hear his father mention anything, as they hadn't spoken very openly since the night he had come out to his father. Kurt stopped playing with his food and looked up at his father. "I don't blame you. I know I didn't handle it all that well."

"You do?" asked Kurt, astonished.

"I can't imagine what you must have been thinking all this time."

Kurt agreed. "No, you really can't."

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," said Burt with as much emotion as a man like him could express. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I know I shouldn't have just… walked out on you, but it's not because this changes anything."

"It doesn't?" Kurt asked, still surprised.

"It's like I told you, Kurt, I already knew. I always knew. It's not like I'm in love with the idea, but I've always accepted it," he assured him. "But now that you're… out… everybody else knows too. And everybody else isn't gonna be so accepting. I'm proud of you Kurt. I'm so proud that you had the courage to do this," he said, looking him in the eyes. "But I'm scared. I'm scared of what you have coming."

Kurt got up, followed by his father, and the two hugged. "Me too," Kurt said. "Me too."

"Well," Burt said, trying to turn the conversation to a more positive note. "One thing's for sure. Whatever happens, you'll always have me to turn to."

Kurt pulled back to look at his father and he smiled. He then hugged him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Will was walking down the hallway towards glee rehearsal when he noticed Sue walking by.<p>

"Hello, William. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? That doesn't sound good enough to sing about," Sue said.

"It was great, Sue," Will corrected himself so as to make her stop. "How was yours?"

"Oh, it was just lovely. Every year I have a couple of my old-time friends. And every year there's that one who just won't shut up. And that's when I say, 'Oprah, less talking, more eating.'"

Will was confused by the comment. "Hey, Sue? What's this I heard about you kicking off Quinn?"

Sue gave him a crazy look. "The girl's pregnant, William. This one isn't personal."

"Not personal, huh? You couldn't wait until after she was done crying to tell her the news?" Will asked her, annoyed.

"William, William, William. These are my Cheerios we're talking about here. It ain't glee club. We don't waste time with incapable, out of shape misfits like the ones in your circus."

"That's really nice of you, Sue. Say what you want about these kids, but they're a whole lot happier than anyone on your squad will ever be."

Sue laughed. "And to think I never thought you had a sense of humor. That was a good one!" Sue walked away. Will rolled his eyes and shook it off, walking into the rehearsal room to see the rest of the New Directions sitting there waiting.

* * *

><p>"How was your Thanksgiving?" asked Mercedes, caught off guard by Will's indifferent expression.<p>

"It was nice," he said.

"Nice? Just nice?" asked Kurt, surprised. "This doesn't have to do with us, does it?"

"No, of course not. What are you talking about?"

"You know, all of our, complaining," Artie said.

"And the drama," Rachel continued, looking down so as not to be seen by Quinn. "We hope we didn't… ruin your Thanksgiving."

Will closed his eyes. "You guys didn't do anything wrong. And if anything, I should have been listening to you guys more, because I know you're all going through a rough time," he told them before looking around at all of them. "But it doesn't matter. I said the same thing before, and I'll say it again. Whatever is going on your lives, you will get through it. And you deserve to be happy. This is glee club. Just relax a little bit and sing."

"M-Mr. Schuester, n-n-none of us prepared another song," Tina told him, sad to let him down.

Will smiled, unconcerned. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I know the perfect song." The rest of the kids looked at him and smiled, feeling a ray of hope shining from Mr. Schuester's attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Drift Away<strong>

**Artist: Dobie Gray**

**Sung by: New Directions**

Day after day I'm more confused

Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain

You know that's a game I hate to lose

And I'm feelin' the strain

Ain't it a shame

Give me the beat, boys, and free my soul

I want to get lost in your rock and roll

And drift away

Beginning to think that I'm wasting time

I don't understand the things I do

The world outside looks so unkind

Now I'm countin' on you

To carry me through

Give me the beat, boys, and free my soul

I want to get lost in your rock and roll

And drift away (and drift away)

Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul

I want to get lost in your rock and roll (rock and roll)

And drift away

Thanks for the joy that you've given me

I want you know to know that I believe in your song

Rhythm, rhyme, and harmony (rhythm, rhyme, harmony)

You're helpin' me along

Makin' me strong

Give me the beat, boys, and free my soul (free my soul)

I want to get lost in your rock and roll (rock and roll)

And drift away (drift away)

Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul (free my soul)

I want to get lost in your rock and roll (get lost, get lost)

And drift away (and drift away)

Drift away

All around the room were long lost smiling faces. It was the happiest these kids had looked in quite a while.

* * *

><p>END CREDITS<p>

* * *

><p>Music featured in this episode:<p>

**I've Got the Music in Me** by The Kiki Dee Band

**Dancing with Myself **by Billy Idol and Generation X

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs **by Fall Out Boy

**Perfect **by Simple Plan

**Drift Away** by Dobie Gray


End file.
